


Father's Son

by Aziquesa (Taruyison)



Series: Ten Thousand Themes [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Parent Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruyison/pseuds/Aziquesa
Summary: Edwin wants to make something special for his incoming little brother, but the woods is a dangerous place in his eyes. Hopefully his father can help him get what he need.





	Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkest Before the Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836180) by [Squid_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink). 



"Papa, I need more pelt"

Connor turned where he half-sat on a chair to look at his son. The boy was holding a small scrap of pelt from a hare, looking at his father with the hint of a plea in his golden brown eyes. He often wondered how and where that tint of gold came to be in the eyes of his son. He himself had deep brown eyes, a trait inherited solely from his mother. Edwin's mother had soft green, much like the withering grass in the late summer. It was a tick in the genes - an anomaly - that had given Edwin the gold. It was truly a special trait, though it suited him. The color of his eyes matched his heart. Surely, he was even sweeter than Connor at times. He knew of need, but would never take more than necessary. He loved nature and everything in it.

"What for?" Connor questioned as he straightened where he sat. Even if Edwin would soon turn fourteen, he wasn't very tall, and so when they looked at each other, their eyes were almost on the same level. Almost.

"It's for little brother. I want to give him something when he arrives" Edwin said, a beaming smile decorating his lips. Undoubtedly, Connor was at wonder how that giant heart of his fit in his chest. He was almost ready to bet that the boy would explode one day due to his heart not anymore fitting in his body. It was close enough to a miracle that it hadn't already, kind as he was.

"There is a hill not far from here known to have a richness of hare and turkey" he said, standing up. He stretched his back with a satisfying pop of his spine and exhaled. Not as young as he used to be, and muscles a bit stale if he stayed still for long enough. Getting out of bed after a night of sleep was especially troublesome. Always the dull ache in his joints, but it passed once he'd gotten down the stairs and was eating his breakfast. "Three hares and a turkey should provide enough pelt for your gift and enough meat to feed us through the week". A curl in the corner of his lips accompanied his statement.

Edwin seemed pleased by the answer and turned to head back out, but stopped abruptly after walking only a few steps. He turned halfway around, glancing at Connor over his shoulder. His face was mostly hidden due to his stature, but there was an unmistakable furrow of his eyebrows. He bit his lip for a second while thinking, then turned fully to face his father. "But papa, what about the wolves?" he asked, a slight stutter in his words and the hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Connor recognized the look all too well.

"Take a horse to get there faster and travel through the trees when you pursue. Wolves cannot climb, and they will not try fight when you ride".

The boy did not seem convinced. "But when I skin, won't they take me?". It was impossible to miss the flicker of doubt that flashed in the face that looked up at him. Connor bit back a sigh, instead laying a hand on his young's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Have some faith, son. Fauxe is a proud stallion that have served for many years. He will stay close, should you wander". 

For a few more moments, Edwin still frowned. He thought over his options; take his father's horse Fauxe and get pelt for his creating, ask father to come with him for safety, or stay home until their next hunting trip together. The second was no doubt the most inviting, but also the most unlikely to happen. He was thirteen, surely he could handle himself. He didn't want to look like a coward in front of his father. Connor who was a brave fighter and expert hunter - Edwin had to have inherited those traits. Right?

"I will papa!" he said eventually, smiling once more. He turned again, this time ready to take on the little adventure. But like last time he stopped after a few steps. Connor scowled, wondering if he had to convince the boy further. He was to be proven wrong only a second later, as Edwin now carried a grin that lit up his whole face. The scrap of pelt he had in his hand was squeezed, as if holding on to a precious memory. The youngster looked at it briefly, then back up at his father again. "I really look forward to meet little brother" he said, voice so soft you would think he was soothing a startled kitten. Now, Connor's scowl turned to a smile - faint, but a smile nonetheless. He stepped forward and pulled his eldest child to his chest, arms enveloping him.

"So am I, son" he mumbled into the mop of brown hair on Edwin's head. Small arms wrapped around his waist, hugging tightly as the kid exhaled. A moment shared all too seldom. They pulled apart, brown eyes meeting golden. Soon enough, the boy was yet again heading out, this time walking with a confidence that could match up and maybe even beat that of his grandfather. The resemblance was unmistakable.

Edwin gripped the door handle, stepped halfway out when he heard his father's voice - barely. Eyebrows furrowed, he turned his head to see if he maybe was mistaken. His father had stalked closer, soundless and was leaning on the door frame to his study. If he looked, it could seem as if the expression was almost troubled. It lasted merely a second, the faint smile chiming into place. For a minute, they just stood, waiting. Edwin opened his mouth to ask, but was stopped before he could get a word out.

"I am proud of you, Edwin".

And the boy lit up like a torchlight in the darkest of nights. "I love you, father" he laughed, then left the house and closed the door.

"I love you, father..." Connor echoed.


End file.
